Did You Just Whimper?
by MiniMaureen
Summary: Blaine turned around, looking at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide and his hand was clasped over his mouth. "Did you just….. whimper?" Blaine questioned. Klaine smut! Enjoy yourselves!


Title: Did You Just Whimper?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I would like to own Darren Criss.

Rating: M for smuttiness.

Author's Note: So, I haven't written anything for a really long time. So I now present to you, Klaine smut! By the way, did you see Darren's pictures in Out magazine? Supermegaawesomefoxyhot.

Kurt Hummel loves Blaine Anderson. It's plain to see. The puppy dog looks, the contented sighs, the smile that's always plastered on his face when Blaine is around. But what people don't see is the passion. They see Kurt as this innocent little thing, with a pure mind. But that's far from the truth. Hidden behind that mask of innocence is a vat of raw passion. And sexual frustration. Despite being gay, Kurt is like every other teenage boy. He has needs. He needs someone to fulfill those needs. In other words, he's horny as hell.

It takes all of Kurt's strength not to jump on top of Blaine and maul those perfect pink lips with his own. During Warblers practice, he imagines what it would feel like to have that mouth humming around his cock. To have those strong hands exploring his chest. To run his fingers through that dark, curly hair. He's gotten pretty damn good at hiding an erection while dancing. Well, not dancing. Step touching. Kurt takes pride in his self control. But there comes a time when you realize that you can't control yourself all the time.

It was a Thursday night at Dalton academy. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room studying. Or at least, Kurt was trying to study. But visions of Blaine in compromising positions kept creeping into his head. And the fact that Blaine was three feet away from him totally didn't help.

"Kurt?" Blaine suddenly said, snapping Kurt back to reality. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Then repeat back to me what I just said."

Kurt bit his lower lip. "That I'm super awesome and you would never get mad at me for spacing out on you?" he offered.

Blaine chuckled. "Close enough. But seriously, you have a huge test tomorrow and I need to help you get an A."

Kurt sighed. "Fine."

"Finish the sentence. The largest castle in the Loire Valley is…?"

"Chambord." Kurt snapped quickly.

"Right. When was it built?"

"1517."

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. 1519."

"What? I'm pretty sure it was 1517."

"I'm fairly certain it was 1519."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you look it up?"

Blaine squinted, accepting the challenge. "Where's your textbook?"

Kurt pointed to the large oak bookcase in the corner. "Top shelf."

Blaine sauntered over to the bookcase. Kurt stared at him, in awe of that perfect ass and those toned calves. Kurt licked his lips, savoring the image. When Blaine stretched to reach the tope shelf, his shirt rode up, revealing the tiniest sliver of skin. Kurt saw Blaine's smooth skin, how his back dipped and lead to that beautiful behind. It was enough to drive Kurt insane. Before he could stop it, a small whimper escaped his mouth. It was quiet. Barely audible. But it was just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine turned around, looking at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide and his hand was clasped over his mouth.

"Did you just….. whimper?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt slowly shook his head. A devious smile crept onto Blaine's face.

"No? I must have heard wrong." He walked over to where Kurt was sitting. He lightly trailed his fingers across the back of the boy's neck. He shuddered at the touch.

"And if my hand were to wonder between your legs right now, you wouldn't be hard?" he cooed.

Blaine didn't think it was possible, but Kurt's eyes went wider. Blaine gently laid Kurt down on this back. With a sudden move of aggression, his hand flew down to Kurt's crotch, and he squeezed gently. Kurt gasped. It was the hottest thing Blaine had ever heard. Other than that whimper.

He moved his hand off Kurt's package and began working on the buttons of his shirt. He kissed Kurt, hard, passion erupting between them. When Kurt's shirt was finally off, Blaine sat up to take in the sight before him. Kurt's pale, smooth chest seemed to shine in the light. It was so perfect, so unmarked. After a few more seconds of admiring, Blaine began working his way down Kurt's neck and chest. He left a roadmap of little bites, ones that would remind Kurt of this night for weeks to come. When he got to those pink little nipples, he made careful work of swirling his tongue around each one. Kurt moaned in response. Kurt was running his hands along Blaine's torso, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Blaine pinned Kurt's arms above his head with one hand, while taking his own shirt off at the same time. Hey, he's a talented guy.

Once his shirt was off, he put his other hand over Kurt's wrists, ensuring that he would stay put. Kurt writhed beneath him. Blaine ground himself against the countertenor, taking pleasure in the sounds Kurt was making. Blaine felt their erections grind in perfect harmony. It seemed that all the blood in his body had rushed to his crotch. He continued to kiss Kurt. He kissed his chest, his neck, his lips. He gently sucked Kurt's earlobe, and he swore Kurt was going to cum right then.

"Blaine…" Kurt gasped. "Blaine!"

"Yes?"

"I- I want to have sex." Kurt muttered.

That devious smile crept back onto Blaine's face. "You're going to have to speak up Kurt."

"I want to have sex." Kurt repeated, more confidently this time.

Blaine stared deep into Kurt's eyes. "Ask me."

Kurt stared back. "Please. Fuck me."

"Beg me."

"Blaine, please. Please, please, please, fuck me. I've waited so long for this. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me until I blackout. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow morning." Kurt practically yelled. He let out one final exasperated please.

Blaine smiled. "That's what I wanted. Come here."

Kurt crawled over to Blaine, who led him up onto the bed. Kurt had this look in his eyes, a look of lust, desire, desperation, and a little bit of fear. Blaine let go of his horniness for a moment. "Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to do this?"

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. "Yes."

"Okay." Blaine replied. "Do you have any lube?"

Kurt blushed. "Bedside drawer."

Blaine leaned over and rooted around for the bottle. He found it and turned back to Kurt. "Take of your clothes." Blaine whispered. Kurt stood up, unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants. He was wearing tight, navy blue Calvin Klein briefs. Blaine gazed at Kurt's pale, thin thighs. It was his turn to whimper. Kurt smirked.

"Underwear." Blaine urged Kurt. Kurt nervously played with the waistband of his briefs. Blaine gave him an encouraging smile. Kurt stripped out of his underwear, freeing his erection. Blaine gawked at the sight in front of him. Kurt Hummel was naked. Naked with Blaine. Oh my wizard god.

"Your turn." Kurt whispered. Blaine was naked in three seconds. Kurt stared in wonder at Blaine's body.

Kurt pounced on Blaine, kissing him fiercely. He cherished every kiss, every breath, every touch. Blaine was his. Finally his.

"Blaine. I'm ready." Kurt murmured.

"Turn around." Kurt did.

Blaine spread a generous amount of lube onto his cock.

"I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt." Blaine explained.

"I know." Kurt responded.

"Ok. Just let me know if you want me to stop." Kurt nodded.

Blaine inserted one finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped.

"You ok?" Blaine asked.

"Fine. Just keep going."

Blaine wiggled his finger around, then added a second finger. Kurt tensed, but assured Blaine that he was alright. Then he added a third finger. Kurt's breath hitched. "Are you sure you're alright? It's not too late to stop."

"Please. Keep going." Kurt reassured.

Blaine moved his fingers around some more before pulling them out.

"Ok. Here it goes." Blaine pushed the tip of his member into Kurt. Kurt cried out in pain. "Fuck."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck before pushing himself deeper into the squirming boy. Blaine bit his lip, holding back a moan. He had to make sure Kurt was alright.

"How are you holding up?" Blaine inquired.

"I'm alright. Just… keep going."

Blaine obeyed, sliding his phallus in and out of Kurt. The boys were silent for a few minutes.

"How does it feel," Panted Blaine.

"Quite lovely, thank you." Kurt managed to squeak out.

"Can I speed up?"

"Yes, please."

Blaine quickened his pace. His breath quickened along with it.

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so…. Oooh…"

"So what?"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, reaching his orgasm. Blaine soon followed, crying out Kurt's name in return. The two boys collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Kurt snuggled up against Blaine, relishing in the moment. Blaine traced circles on Kurt's arm with his fingers. Suddenly, Blaine got up.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded.

"Just checking something…" Blaine replied, walking towards the book shelf. He reached up, grabbing Kurt's French textbook in his hand.

"Why…?"

Blaine flipped through the book before stopping on a page.

"Aha! I was right!" Blaine exclaimed.

"About what?"

"Chambord. It was built in 1519."

Kurt laughed. "I hate you."

Blaine smiled back. "I love you, too."

So, there you go! By the way, I've never seen AVPM or AVPS. I just know the references from other fanfiction stories. I hope you liked it.

And I'm an author, I need reviews to live! Suggestions for improvement? Story ideas? Requests for cookies? Leave 'em here!


End file.
